Clinical success for a therapeutic drug may be predicated by its potency in affecting target tissues and organs, as well as its feasible mode of delivery. An optimal drug delivery platform is one that delivers and maintains a therapeutic payload at an optimal concentration for action and delivers it to optimal cellular targets for action, while minimizing patient and professional caretaker intervention.